


Insert, Breathe, Relax

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Examination snippet scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert, Breathe, Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> For [](http://lilybaggins.livejournal.com/profile)[lilybaggins](http://lilybaggins.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

The speculum was cold as it slid inside Frodo’s body. Instinctively, he clenched his muscles. He obeyed Strider’s command to relax and allowed the Healer to open the instrument. There was an infection, for sure. Strider could tell immediately from the amount of discharge surrounding Frodo’s cervix.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned.

Frodo clenched his teeth tightly as Strider swabbed around and over his sensitive cervix. Strider closed the tool and pulled it out of Frodo’s body with a wet slurp.

“You can close your legs, Frodo,” Strider said with a raised eyebrow.

Frodo’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.


End file.
